The other island
by writingbrick
Summary: The Dharma Initiative didn't work on just one island, many just like the island were set up. Matt Hudson, along with many other ill fated survivors are marooned on one such island. Soon they will discover that this island holds many secrets and not all is as it seems. A totally original story and characters within the lost universe. T rating for violence, and some mild cussing.
1. Up in the air

Chapter 1: Up in the air

_ Authors note: Before we get started I'd like to clear up a few things. First, this is my first story, (on this site, not ever) secondly, this will be written as if it were offshoot series of Lost, similar to how stargate Atlantis took place in the same universe as sg-1, but with completely original characters, and finally if you've got any ideas or criticism I welcome it as I know I have a ton of room for improvement, enjoy!_

Three. Seven. Twenty-eight. Thirty two. Thirty-five. Fifty-two. Green. Johnson. Hill. Knight. Stone. Hudson. Over and over. Matt was only familiar with the last name, Hudson. It belonged to him. Everything else, the odd, seemingly random numbers, the list of what he could assume were last names, and why they were repeating in his odd, as if the sequence would hypnotize him was a mystery. Matt's subconscious seemed to vaguely pick up on the fact that he was not in the real world, but was dreaming. As soon he realized this his mind snapped him back into consciousness and he awoke with a start, gasping for air. "Where the hell am I?" he said to no one in particular. Matt then realized that his mouth was inside an airplane oxygen device and he was sitting in the middle of a plane. "Ugh, what happened? Why aren't there any people?" It was true, he was sitting in an empty plane, well at least part of the planes passenger section. He looked to his left, "Sand? A beach? What the hell is going on?" It was then that he realized what had happened in the few short minutes before he had been knocked unconscious.

"What do you mean you don't have any seats left! My mother is dying for Christ sake I have to get on that flight!" "I'm sorry sir but the flight is completely full, there really is nothing I can do to help you, believe me I wish I could." The woman at the desk looked quite exasperated and seemed close to snapping. "Dammit every second I spend sitting in this God forsaken airport is a second I don't get to spend with my mother, she has cancer I don't have much time! Not that you would understand." This really put the woman on edge, "As a matter of fact I do, my father passed away two years ago, now if you would calm down," she said slowing down her pronunciation of the last two words for emphasis, "I can probably get you on the next flight out, what did you say your name was?" "Matt Hudson." "Alright Mr. Hudson looks like I can get you on Oceanic flight 328, it departs at 6:30, it will come at a cost though." "Doesn't matter thank you." She was as happy to be rid of him as he was to have secured a flight. As he walked through the terminal he began to feel a little guilty for the way he handled things with the lady who worked for Oceanic. _Maybe I shouldn't have been such an ass, _he thought. _Great. Now she likes I'm a huge jerk, and so does everyone else in line who happened to hear me_. Matt had reason to be stressed, his mother really was dying, and he really was missing time with her every second he stood around in this airport. _I suppose she can wait a couple of hours more, she has too._ Matt shuddered at the thought of his mother passing away before he even got the chance to see her. _She's stubborn, she'll make it._ His gate, B28, was fairly empty when he arrived, he could only see a few people sitting around. He sat down and fiddled with his phone for awhile, looking very bored. After a few minutes like this, Matt gave up when a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes who looked to be his age sat next to him. She didn't look more than 21, if that much. _Great, bet she's real talkative, got the whole damn terminal to sit in and she has to sit next to me. _As she sat down she looked at his and greeted him with a very enthusiastic "hello!" that made him cringe. "I guess you're going to LAX too?" she said, the enthusiastic tone of her voice never wavering. "Yea that's why I'm waiting at the gate for the flight to LAX." Matt's tone reflected his annoyance, he really did not want to have this conversation. Never the less she persisted, "My names Laura, what's yours?" "Its Matt." His tone was short and annoyed, causing her smile to diminish by just a little bit before saying, "So why are going to California?" "Family." "Oh." At this point she had run out of things to say and decided to give up on the conversation, which was what Matt had wanted all along. The next half hour was passed in awkward silence before the flights other passengers filed into the gate. Matt was daydreaming, and only half perceived what was going on around him, he vaguely recalled some sort of heated argument going on and a man rushing in at the last minute. He didn't really care, all that mattered to getting onto that flight and to California as quickly as possible. Looking out from his window seat on the plane Matt mindlessly watched as the workers outside loaded luggage into the cargo section of the plane, before being interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey looks like we're sitting together, maybe we can talk some more on the way there." It was Laura. _Not enough that I had to lose my ticket and my original flight out, and that I had to sit with her at the gate, No Oceanic had to stick her next to me for the duration of my damn flight, great._

**Well there's chapter one! The story is starting pretty slow but don't worry it'll get better I promise! Remember, any feedback is appreciated, it'll help me become a better writer. I'll attempt to update once a week with installments about the size of this chapter, but no promises. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Unforeseen Consequences

**Chapter 2: Unforeseen consequences**

** AN: Time for Chapter 2 now with 100% more paragraph breaks!**

"Please make sure you seatbelt is securely fastened at this time. To fasten, insert the loose metal buckle into the holder. Tighten so it fits firmly around your waist. To fasten, pull the loose belt. Also, make sure all carry-on items are stored in the overhead bins, or under the seat in front of you."

Matt had heard this speech more times than he could count. _No matter what airline you take, it's always the same._ Not that he really paid attention, he had more important things to do than listen to some government regulated safety speech.

"Where are you from?" Laura said, her tone soft and friendly. Matt hadn't expected her to speak, and her voice snapped him out of a daydream.

"Me? Oh uh, I'm from Massachusetts originally, but I've lived in California most of my life." Matt did not want to start conversing with this girl again.

"Wow, that's interesting! I've lived in California all my life." Matt cut in with a sarcastic tone, "Is that so?" "Well, yes, I've always wondered what living somewhere else would be like, but I haven't had any desire to live any place else" Laura said with a smile.

"Yea I guess it is a nice place" Matt replied, though his tone suggested he really didn't mean what he said.

"So what do you do for a living? I'm a photographer, or at least I'm trying to be," Laura said.

Matt hesitated at this question, long enough to raise a suspicious flag in Laura's mind, "You see, I'm a...Corporate...Assistant of sorts." Matt replied, someone who knew him well could've identified the uneasy tone of his statement.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "What sort of tasks do this 'Corporation' have you doing?"

Matt was unnerved by this prying question, but concealed it and replied, "Oh you know, meeting major shareholders and clients, running errands for the CEO, that kind of thing."

"So you're a glorified errand boy?"

Matt was visibly annoyed by Laura's reply, "Well when you put it like that it makes it seem like-" "Hey Relax I'm just kidding. I'm sure what you do is very important to this 'corporation' of yours." Laura's words carried sarcastic undertones with them.

Laura looked away from Matt and stared into the aisle as the plane began to take off, a signal to Matt that the conversation was over for now. Matt took this opportunity to survey some of the passengers around him. _Daydreaming and people watching, seems to be my two favorite things lately_.

Matt looked to his right and first noticed and large man who looked to be in his 30's. He had tan skin, sunglasses, and he looked like he could start a brawl in a moment's notice. He looked capable of winning that brawl too. _Bet he's been in lots of trouble. _Matt wondered what it would happen to him if he had said that to the man's face.

Sitting next to him was a tall, skinny boy who looked to be about 15 years old. He had dark brown eyes and dark hair to match. Matt remembered the stewardess talking to him when he got on the flight, she mentioned something about an "unaccompanied minor." _This kids going on an overseas flight alone? His parents either really trust him or really don't care._ Either way, Matt wasn't too interested in the kid and averted his stare to some of the other passengers.

One row in front of the kid Matt saw a Middle aged Husband and Wife and what he assumed to be their teenage daughter, they seemed to be bickering about something, and Matt listened in on some of their conversation.

"This is for your own good." The husband replied, accompanied by an affirming nod from the wife. The daughter was anything but pleased.

"Why does it have to be in my stupid Uncles ranch? How could that possibly help me? Your pulling me away from everyone I know and forcing me to stay on some stupid farm."

The Wife spoke up this time, "Because it will give you an opportunity to...get things straightened out, to think about what you've done, you've gone without consequences for long enough."

The daughter seemed to become increasingly annoyed as her mother spoke and replied, "but I didn't even do anything that bad!"

This seemed to rub the Husband the wrong way, judging by the harsh tone in his voice, "You know what you did is not something we can take lightly! Besides your our daughter and you don't have a choice. Your mother and I are at the end of our rope."

The daughter replied by grunting in frustration and looking the other way.

The whole conversation was very amusing to Matt. _ Tsk, tsk, family trouble? I guess they think dumping her off is the only option. Wonder what she did?_

The loud 'ding' that signaled that the intercom was about to be used interrupted Matt's thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are expecting some turbulence in the next few minutes and we ask that all passengers remain seated and fasten their seatbelts. Thank you for your cooperation." With that, the intercom went dead.

"Wonderful." Laura said in an almost disparaging tone. Matt disregarded her comment. _Damn, I hadn't realized how tired I am, maybe I can nap through this stupid turbulence._ It only took him a minute before drifting into unconsciousness.

Bang! Matt was quickly jarred awake by the worst 'turbulence' he had ever experienced his whole life. His body, his chair, the whole plane shook uncontrollably. He could almost feel his skull rattling inside his brain, and every several seconds he was thrown in a different direction, the only thing reigning him in being his seatbelt.

"What the hell is going on!" Matt shouted, addressing no one in particular.

"How should I know!" Laura shouted back, before both of them were jarred sharply to the left by a spike in the turbulence.

Matt looked to the back of the plane, where the flight attendants looked just as shocked as everyone else. _Guess no one knows what's going on. _Matt thought before being jarred out of his thoughts by a jump in turbulence. All around the plane Matt could hear the sounds of people screaming and shouting and children crying, it seemed like no one had their composure.

Suddenly the whole plane shook from an intense shock and began to dip downwards at an alarming rate.

"We're going to crash!" Laura screamed, the panic evident in her voice. This caused the other passengers to all begin screaming and shouting and crying even louder than before, the whole airplane was in a state of panic.

With the plane rapidly descending, Matt took the opportunity to look out the window. _Crap we really are screwed. _The wing on the plane was shooting sparks and the tip was trailing smoke and fire.

_Damn I can't die here! This was just a damn flight! If Oceanic didn't screw up the-_

Matt didn't have an opportunity to finish his thought, he was interrupted by a loud metal banging sound. Matt looked outside, half of the wing was gone along with one of the engines. The plane went into a tailspin as it rapidly descended to the ground below. Matt's brain couldn't keep up with what his eyes were seeing.

An overhead storage bin came loose, opening and letting out someone's heavy carry-on bag. In the confusion, Matt could barely stay conscious let alone avoid the luggage flying at his face.

_Whack._ Matt was out before he realized what happened.

**An: There's Chapter** **2. I was tons more satisfied with my writing in this one than the first chapter and I hope you are too! Please review an tell me what you think, the next chapter will really kick off the story so stay tuned! -writingbrick**


	3. Disaster Zone

**Chapter 3: Disaster zone**

**An: Before we get started, I'd like to thank Kongyroo1 for the review. I really appreciate it! This chapter kicks off the action, so I really wanted to spend time with it and make it the best it could possibly be, so without further adieu here it is!**

They say being shook out of a dream is the most unpleasant form of waking up. Matt certainly thought so when he woke up inside an empty and broken plane passenger area. He went over the events leading up to where he was now in his mind.

_My name is Matthew Hudson, I'm successful, I'm 20 years old, I didn't even need college! Now I've crashed landed god knows where._

Matt's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that his feet were wet under his dress shoes. He was sitting in water a few inches high. Matt looked out the window to get his bearings.

_Crap I'm not sitting on a beach at all! I'm sinking into the ocean right next to a beach!_

The section Matt was currently sitting in let out an ominous creek and began to lurch forward. Matt began to panic when he noticed the seats several heads ahead of him filling with ocean water.

"I've just survived a plane crash I ain't gonna drown in my stupid seat!" Matt began to fumble with his seatbelt as the water level rose and plane tilted lower and lower into the ocean. The water level was rising much faster now, making it hard for Matt's panicked jerking motions to unbuckle his restraint.

"DAMN THING JUST OPEN!" Matt let out a frustrated grunt and was finally able to free himself as the water level rose to his knees. Matt stood up and tried to walk up the aisle toward the open side of the plane still above water, but the section had tilted severally and Matt plunged into the water below, sending an icy shock through his body. After getting over the initial shock, Matt noticed that the plane was sinking at a near 90 degree angle, with only a few rows left above sea level.

_I'm no rock climber but I can do this._ Matt thought.

He grabbed the nearest chair and the chair above him with his other arm. He began to climb the rows above ground upwards until he could reach the top of the sinking section. Row by row he climbed up, each harder than the last.

_Damn I'm heavy when I'm soaked._ He thought.

After struggling up 4 rows of chairs, Matt grasped for the last section before the open end of the plane and pulled himself up on top of the row. _One more jump and I'm free._ With a desperate leap, Matt was able to grab onto the rim of open end of the plane and pull himself up. Once on top of the rim he took a moment to survey the island he had just landed next to. It looked fairly generic for a small south pacific island, beautiful but inhospitable. Beyond the beach there was a dense, impenetrable jungle. Beyond that there were a few mountains rising in the distance. Matt noticed lots of people running around on the beach, some laying on the beach, and some just standing deathly still. Matt's plane section lay about a hundred yards from shore, an easy swim for him.

_No time for daydreaming now I don't have any more plane to stand on._

Matt jumped into the cold waters and began the short swim to shore, the ocean current helping me along the way. In a few minutes, Matt was swimming in shallow waters, and in another minute he was able to stand in waist deep water. He stumbled onto shore, tired, but grateful to be alive.

When he looked up, Matt was finally able to see a close up view of the plight of the rest of the unfortunate passengers. It was worse than he had observed from afar, and certainly worse than he had imagined. Several people lay strewn about the beach, many of them had sustained obvious mortal wounds. Corpses were laying on the beach as well, some had pieces of shrapnel from the plane sticking out of them in various places. Matt noticed that most of the plane, including the cockpit, had crash landed right on the beach, much of it was in pieces, some small and some large. The wreckage made a sort of semi-circle around a small section of beach, where most of the survivors were.

A legless man crawling next to Matt startled him out of his trance. The man left a trail of blood behind him, and there was nothing where his legs should've been. Matt barely suppressed his horror as he stared at the man, well half a man, that was crawling straight into the ocean, staining the water around him bright red. The legless man seemed to be in a lot of pain, but showed no signs of it other than a barely audible whimper as he struggled into the ocean. The man swam a few feet into the deeper water and then stopped and sunk below the water. Matt stared for a while, waiting for the man to come back up. He didn't. It took a while for Matt to register what he had just witnessed. A man missing his legs had crawled into the ocean to end his suffering, right in front of him.

Laura's voice brought Matt back to reality, "Hey Matt you made it! Listen we could really use some help right now, we're gathering up the survivors and helping the wounded and we need all the people we can get."

"Well, I don't how much use I would be I mean-" "Nonsense, I'm sure an important Corporate assistant like you could help a lot." Laura said with a smile.

_This girls nuts! A joke! How could anyone be smiling at a time like this!_

Matt got up and followed Laura, a silent signal of agreement. Laura led silently in front of Matt, walking quickly away from the beach, and toward a gathering of survivors near the cockpit of the crashed plane. Matt and Laura passed two men who had just given up on a dead body, "Let's check the next one." The first man said. The other man nodded in agreement. Laura led Matt into the gathering of people who were all circled around each other directly in front of the cockpit. They seemed to be discussing what to do next. Some stood by, holding in sobs. One man in particular seemed to be leading the discussion. He was fairly short, even shorter than Laura, and had dark brown hair and dark tan skin, as well as a Mexican accent. Laura and Matt walked up to the man and he turned to face them.

"Ah Laura who is this man you've got with you?" The man was friendly and smiled at Matt and Laura.

Laura spoke up. "Enrique, this is Matt Hudson, he was a corporate assistant and pretty strong, considering he swam to shore." Matt wondered how the hell Laura knew that fact. Laura turned to and addressed Matt, "Matt this is Enrique Chavez, the first man off the plane and the first one to start helping people." Enrique smiled at Matt and extended his hand toward Matt, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hudson." Matt took his hand and shook it firmly, "You too Mr. Chavez." Enrique smiled at his formality and turned to address the crowd.

"Now as I was saying, now that were all gathered here does anybody have any suggestions on what to do first?" A man in the back with short blonde hair and light skin spoke up, "Umm, we could take a head count, ya know like see how many people we got here, maybe write down names or something?"

Enrique smiled at this suggestion and the crowd murmured their approvals. "Alright so who wants to write down the names for us?"

"I'll do it," said Matt, who had regained some of his composure since the incident on the beach.

Enrique looked approvingly at Matt and turned to the crowd, "Alright everybody lets line up for Matt so he can get to know everyone it'll only take a minute." People began to stand up and take their places in line. When they were finished Matt began to walk down the line, requesting names from every living passenger that stood before him. Matt recognized some of the people on the plane, the family with the troubled daughter, and the tough looking man, oddly he didn't notice the boy who was flying alone. As he went down the line, Matt began to grow uneasy as the Passengers told them their last names. He recalled his "dream" he had while unconscious after the crash. Green. Johnson. Hill. Knight. Stone. Hudson. When he had finished every name had been told to him by a passenger except one. Knight. He was most concerned when Laura had told him here last name, Hill, and the tough looking man had told him 'Green.' The troubled family's last name was Johnson. Stone belonged to the man who had spoken up earlier and suggested that the headcount be taken. _Could just be a coincidence._ Matt thought. _Those are common last names to have._

After the headcount was over, everyone wandered back into their original seated positions in front of the cockpit, and Enrique headed to the front of the crowd. As Enrique was about to speak, a voice cut in, "Hey guys I think the pilots still alive in their!" The woman pointed inside the cockpit and everyone looked over in wonder.

Enrique spoke up, "Well somebody pull him out of there!"

A few of the closest people piled up a few pieces of luggage and helped a woman break the window of the cockpit with a rock. They heard a groan coming from inside, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise. The people quickly pulled the pilot out of the cockpit and laid him on the ground near the cockpit.

The crowd gathered around the pilot, eagerly awaiting what he had to say. Enrique stepped in, pushing the crowd away, "Give the man some space he needs to recover." he said. The crowd obeyed and took a few steps back. Enrique stooped next to the dazed pilot.

"Hey man you doin' alright?" The pilot stared at him for several seconds before replying. "Yea I think so, my arm hurts." Enrique looked down at the man's arm, it had a large cut near the elbow and was bleeding down his arm. "Hey man we'll take care of that don't you worry. Hey mind telling us your name Captain?" Once again, it took the captain a couple of seconds before speaking. "Yea my names Jason Knight." Enrique called to Matt in an excited tone. "Hey Hudson we got 61 now, put down Mr. Knights name on the paper." The crowd murmured in excitement. As Matt wrote down the pilots name, only Laura noticed how visibly shaken he was.

_It all makes sense._ Matt thought. _Or it doesn't I don't know. Either way, this was no coincidence._ Matt filed the thought into the back of his mind as he gave a thumbs up to Enrique to signal that he was finished.

** Well there ya go! This chapter was far more action heavy and descriptive than the last two, which is more my writing style, so I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think, I have something different in mind for the next chapter so stay tuned, thanks everybody! -writingbrick**


	4. The Jungle

**Chapter 4: The Jungle**

Alex had never been outside his own state before, let alone been lost in a tropical jungle before.

His breathing was labored and his whole body seemed to ache from exertion. His mind was racing and he struggled to remember the day's events as he stumbled blindly through the dense bamboo forest he was in.

As the initial shock that clouded his brain wore off, he recalled how he got himself stuck in the jungle of a tropical island. His plane had crashed, and he had occupied the back-end of a large intact passenger section which he shared with many other surviving passengers. After the initial shock of the crash, the survivors had began to panic, pushing, shoving and running over one another to exit the downed aircraft.

Amidst the confusion, several panicked passengers had knocked Alex over immediately after he had stood up, dazed from the jarring impact. In their race to escape, they had disregarded him and had left him lying on the floor of the shredded middle section of the plane.

Alex deduced that this had to be the source of the throbbing pain he was now experiencing as he trudged through the dark green plant life.

After he had stumbled his way out of the plane and onto the beach, his instinct had told him to flee from the panicked shrieks and yells of the other passengers who were gathered at the beach. Everyone else was preoccupied at the time, and no one noticed Alex silently limp away toward the dark jungle that stood imposingly not too far from the crash, and marked the end of the bright, sandy beach where the others had congregated.

By now, Alex had spent some time in the jungle, and he was fairly certain he had ended up walking in circles now, but there was no way to tell for sure, as the thousands of bamboo trees and other plants all looked the same to him.

In his dazed state, Alex failed to notice the sudden drop off in the land, and fell down a small ravine, barely having enough time to reach his hands out in front of him to break his fall. As he fell, his mouth opened and he breathed out, as if to scream, but nothing audible came out.

The ache in his body doubled in intensity and Alex did not make an attempt to pick himself up out of the mud he had fallen into. In the distance, Alex could barely make out the shouts of his fellow crash survivors who had stayed at the beach.

If he had been born normal, if he had had a normal life, he would have picked himself up, ran toward the sound of the other passengers and shouted to them. Instead he sat in the mud, the same position he had fallen into the pit.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to shout right now._ He thought. As he lay helpless in the ditch, painful memories seeped into his remembrance, of how he was not normal, and he would not ever be like everyone else.

_

Alex grimaced as his body was shoved against the lockers, the force of the impact caused him to drop everything he was holding. His attacker, tormentor really, held him up against the locker. Alex didn't even attempt to struggle against the other boys grip, he already knew how much stronger the boy was.

"Hey freak, it was good I caught ya before class, wouldn't wanna miss a chance to kick the shit outta you before class starts." The boy punched Alex in the gut, doubling him over in pain.

"Not like your gonna go tell anybody about it are ya?" Another punch in the gut made Alex want to throw up.

The boy spoke up again, "Alright piss face, I'll make you the same deal I always do, either you SAY please stop to me or I continue to beat your worthless ass until I get tired or bored, whichever comes first." Alex just stared back, biting back tears, no matter how many times he heard this, it always cut deeply into his heart.

The boy paused a moment before resuming the beating. First he smashed Alex into the locker, then began to punch him repeatedly in the stomach again. After the third punch the boy began to yell, "All ya gotta do is say the word, just say something and it'll all stop, JUST SAY SOMETHING!" Alex could only silently cry and receive the beating, much as he would like to do as he was told.

"Alright I'm getting tired of this" the boy said as he dropped Alex to the floor next to where his books had fallen. "But don't you worry I'll be back for more tomorrow piss face." The boy turned around and quickly shuffled away from Alex, leaving him alone in the hall. Alex wiped his tears, gathered his books, and walked away.  
_

Alex shuddered at the awful memories his mind had conjured up as he sat in the muddy ravine, alone. After several minutes he pulled himself up from the ditch, and did his best to wipe up the mud that had gotten onto him. He stood up, and noticed he could not hear the sounds of shouting from the beach anymore.

_The panic must have stopped by now, _he thought.

After carefully stepping over the ditch he had fallen over, Alex began heading toward the beach where he had the shouting earlier.

_If I go join them, then at least I might get something to eat._

Alex's stomach groaned from hunger, and he quickened his pace as more of the beach was now visible through the dense bamboo forest. An unfortunate side effect of his hunger quickened pace was that he did not pay attention to where he was steeping and once again he found himself falling, this time because of misplaced footstep in front of a tree root.

Alex fell onto his side a tree root digging into his shoulder. A new wave of pain coursed through his nerves which had only just subsided from his earlier incident. Again, Alex simply sat in the dirt, feeling very defeated.  
_

After the abysmal day Alex had just experienced, Alex had been very eager to duck out of school before he might receive an encore beating. His body was still aching for the one he had received earlier that day.

_Today is Friday. _He thought. _ I swear waking up on Friday is the only thing that keeps me alive._ Alex ducked into a side street and down a worn pathway. In the distance lay a small park, which had some rusted playground equipment, some trees and bushes, and several wood benches strewn about the park.

Alex walked quickly to a certain bench which lay just in front of large oak tree, tall and worn with age. He sat down on the left side of it, and nervously glanced around the park. He looked down and checked his watch.

_3:28. She should be here by now. _Matt looked all around him, scanning the park, looking for someone. He sighed and turned around. His head quickly snapped upwards when he heard the sound of a familiar voice calling him.

"Alex! Hey!" The voice belonged to a blue-eyed pale skinned girl roughly Alex's age. She smiled and took a seat next to him on the bench. Alex quickly took out a pen and an old notepad and scribbled the words "hey violet" on it. Alex handed the notebook to her with a smile. When she read she smiled and elbowed him in the shoulder softly.

"I haven't seen you for a week and that's all you got?" Her smile widened as she spoke. Alex smiled back at her. _Friday's really do keep me alive,_ he thought.  
_

The pleasant memory served only to remind Alex of what he had lost by crashing on this island. Alex sat up, now determined to join the others. He dusted himself off and set off toward the beach at a brisk pace. The sun was setting showing brilliant orange rays through the jungle and coloring the sky above a deep orange hue.

Alex neared the beach, careful to watch where he stepped, and went on without incident. As he neared the beach he saw some people there crowding around a man in uniform. He assumed that the man had been the pilot of the plane. Most of them seemed fairly relaxed, a far cry from his earlier experiences with the other passengers. He made sure to keep his footsteps loud, he'd rather not have them perceive him as a threat.

Some of the group turned their heads toward the jungle, where Alex was, with concerned looks on their faces. Alex slowly revealed himself from behind the brush, with his hands held in the air and took a step onto the beach, putting himself into plain view.

For a few seconds, everyone remained silent, Alex because he had no other choice, and the crowd because of shock.

A short dark-skinned man was the first speak up, "Hello their boy, my names Enrique, what's yours?"

Alex gestured toward a notebook that happened to be sitting on a piece of luggage near Enrique.

Enrique's face changed to confusion at this. "You want this?" he asked. Alex nodded. Enrique picked up the notebook and handed it to Alex along with a pen he had fished out of his pocket. Alex began scribbling onto the notebook as everyone watched him with curious expressions on their faces. After a minute or so, Alex clicked the pen and handed the book back to Enrique who read it aloud for the others.

"Hello, my name is Alex, I was on the plane with you guys and got lost in the jungle, I am mute so I have to write things down to communicate."

Enrique's expression quickly changed from confusion to kindness, and a smile spread across his face.

"Yo Hudson! Put down another name on your list, cause we got 62 in our family now." From the back Hudson did just that, and as he finished, the others in the crowd looked at Alex with approval. "Welcome to the family man make yourself at home" Enrique said.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad, _Alex thought.

**AN: Hey again! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for so long, and I wish I had a legitimate excuse for not doing so, but honestly its just been my own laziness. It's summer now so hopefully i'll be able to update more often. Please tell me what you think of this chapter I would greatly appreciate any feedback because I wanna get better! Thanks!-Writingbrick**


End file.
